fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valmyxia
Valmyxia, more widely known as the Emerald Sage is a very old dragon living in the southern reaches of Fiore; outside of a small village, in a self-made haven known to travellers and the locals as Valmyxia's Garden. He's known to be very friendly towards humans as a direct consequence of them tending to his wounds after he was attacked by Acnologia many years ago. The nature of the wounds he sustained however, permanently crippled him and removed his ability to fly ever again -- which forced him to remain where he was - and its known that other wounds also greatly hinder his mobility, further restricting his movement to the local area; he's however known to very rarely leave his Garden, which he conciders his sanctuary. Appearance Valmyxia's body is very serpentine in its appearance and he's believed to total almost a whole 25 feet in length! His whole body is covered with pristine, green scales that appear to reflect light around him as he moves, gleaming like millions of small emeralds, which in part is why he is known as the Emerald Sage. Valmyxia's face, while intimidating seems to radiate a certain softness not seen among most of his kind, and he's known to have a soothing effect on people -- what really catches ones eye though are his eyes, two violet pools whom seem to reflect centuries of wisdom, experiences and intelligence. Despite his calm and kind behaviour, Valmyxia still commands both authority and respect; and few indeed are those whom have dared to look him in the eyes, even rarer still though is it for the majestic dragon to return such a gaze; its clear to all, that Valmyxia is well aware of the respect that is his by mere birthright, and he has the arrogance to support it too; this aside though - very few find the elder dragons presence to be unpleasant. Personality Valmyxia is known for his kindness and acceptance towards humans, which is appearantly due to him having had so much contact with them thanks to the crippling injuries he sustained when he was attacked by Acnologia roughly a century ago - which a group of humans tended for him, thus saving his life: For this act of selflessness, Valmyxia decided to spend the remainder of his life using his considerable knowledge of magic and other subjects alike to aid them in their venture, while never outright involving himself in their affairs physically. As a Dragon, Valmyxia entertains very high opinions of himself and is perceived by most whom talk to him to be quite vain and arrogant, albeit the latter is clearly justified, given his tremendous powers; his vanity is in fact so great that after he a long time ago held an audience for a human king - he has adopted the habit of royals to use the so called Royal "We" while reffering to himself. One of Valmyxia's most defining traits is that the elder dragon has an undying habit of forgetting the short lifespan of humans as opposed to his own; and its not uncommon for him to tell visitors off with a casual "Oh, come back in a century, and we'll talk!" - for this reason, the villagers in the local area stress that its very important to consistently remind the dragon about ones short lifespan to get a proper response; Valmyxia is also known to only grant audiences once per person every full decade, as this is an insufferably long time for a human; the townspeople have developed the habit of sending children to ask him their questions instead, as by the time they've grown up fully, they'll have regained that prieveliege. Above all though, Valmyxia is notorious for being extremely talkative; and the moment a human steps into his Garden they might very well find themselves overwhelmed by the sheer amount of trivial questions the dragon bombards them with -- if they attempt the same on him however, he will be thoroughly offended and refuse to answer their questions whatsoever, although he lowers the time until they can ask again to a single year in this case, to give them ample time to learn social ettiquette, he's however much more tolerant over children though - which is half of the reason they send exactly them in to meet him. Extracting information from Valmyxia can be both frustrating and annoying, and he generally absides from sharing important information until the very end. Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures